It is often desirable to restrict access to property or resources to particular individuals. Biometric systems can be used to authenticate the identity of an individual to either grant or deny access to a resource. For example, eye scanners can be used by a biometric security system to identify an individual based on unique structures in the individual's sclera or iris. Some devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and laptops, implement biometric verification techniques that use a sensor integrated into the device to capture one or more features of a user. For example, a fingerprint reader can capture the features of a user's fingerprint, an image sensor can capture an image of a user's eye or face, and a microphone can receive a sample of a user's voice. In some instances, information used to verify a user's identity can be securely stored on the user's device. However, when the user changes devices, this information may not be available, requiring the user reestablish trust. Techniques are needed to facilitate the process of reestablishing a user's identity on a different device.